L'Entrepôt
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Nero-Elecktra Greenleaf, psychopathe et tueuse en série, recherche des associés pour son drôle de plan : enlever et torturer des gens. Dans un entrepôt au beau milieu de l'Inde, elle ainsi que Ruzovy Lustol, Sôsuke Aizen, Drago Malfoy, Suigetsu Hôzuki et Lenalee Lee vont pouvoir s'amuser comme des petits fous...


**Heyo ! Ceci est une chose qu'une amie et moi-même avons commencé à écrire pendant les vacances, c'est donc en collaboration sauf que c'est trèèès chaud parce que voyez-vous, ma coupine elle habite à Paris -'. BREF. C'est le prologue, et c'est trèèèèès long (15 pages OpenOffice, vous voyez?)**

**Disclaimer : Sur mon profil. Ruzovy Lustol est la propriété exclusive de mon amie. Traduction : TU TOUCHES J'TE BOUFFE.**

* * *

« Nous interrompons votre programme pour un flash spécial. La jeune Ruzovy Lustol, 20 ans et tueuse en série est en liberté dans notre ville . Nous diffusons sa photo. »

-Elle est mignonne, chuchota une voix féminine.

« Si vous la voyez, nous vous conseillons de vous enfuir sur le champ. »

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit.

-J'pense qu'elle fera l'affaire.

* * *

Ruzovy regardait devant elle. Elle plissa les yeux pour percer l'obscurité presque opaque. La brune avança calmement, ses pieds entrant dans de petites flaques d'eau qu'avaient déposé la pluie. L'air semblait électrique, c'était souvent la sensation qu'elle éprouvait avant de commettre un meurtre. Sa victime était tout près, elle entendait les râles du garçon malgré la pluie, elle sentait sa peur. Ruzovy ne savait pas très bien quand lui était venue pour la première fois cette envie de tuer.

Peut-être lorsque son père fut assassiné par un simple cambrioleur? Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux à la vue du sang qui recouvrait le sol, mais son regard s'était vite posé sur le voleur. Une lueur de respect s'était installé dans ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait l'homme mal rasé qui la surplombait et qui la toisait en silence. Elle n'était ni choquée ni en colère par ce qu'elle venait de voir, au contraire, elle souriait toujours. Les enfants apprennent des réactions des autres, après tout.

Le voleur avait finalement choisit de la tuer. Il s'était approché de la gamine aux cheveux bruns. Ruzovy avait attrapé lentement le couteau toujours niché dans les entrailles de son père. Les parties de la lame épargnées par le sang pourpre brillaient dans la lumière de la lampe qui éclairait la scène de son halo blanchâtre. La petite fille avait relevé ma tête vers le voleur, son sourire toujours posé sur ses minces lèvres. L'homme n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter, Ruzovy était rapide. Il se retrouva au sol, le couteau planté entre ses côtes.

Ruzovy n'avait alors que six ans.

Mais elle n'était pas devenue folle, loin de là. Elle avait tout simplement découvert sa passion pour le meurtre et était devenue mature bien trop prématurément.

A présent, elle avait vingts ans. La brune se trouvait dans une allée sombre à la recherche de sa proie. Aussi silencieuse qu'un chat, elle se faufila au travers des immeubles. Un lampadaire éclairait faiblement le visage apeuré du garçon, qui s'était plaqué contre le mur, tremblant. Ruzovy sourit, elle préférait tuer les hommes, c'était plus facile à son goût. Le jeune homme se doutait qu'il allait mourir mais pourtant, la jeune femme ne possédait pas d'armes apparantes. Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts, il perçevait le visage de la meurtrière dans l'ombre, un visage qui souriait.

La brune leva sa main pourvue de longues griffes acérées. Elle déposa un de ses doigts sur le menton du jeune homme et l'y enfonça profondément, faisant couler le liquide pourpre jusque dans son cou. Le garçon poussa un cri de souffrance qui procura un frisson de joie à Ruzovy. Malheureusement, cette joie ne fut qu'éphémère car le cri avait attiré des passants. La brune sursauta vaguement et ses griffes s'approchèrent du cou du garçon, qui se détacha de l'autre partie de son corps. La jeune femme laissa échapper un juron bien placé : elle préférait que sa victime souffre avant de mourir.

Mais il n'était pas temps à se lamenter car déjà des gens arrivaient pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ruzovy sauta sur le toit en tolle de la maison la plus proche à la manière d'un acrobate et courut aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles et la pluie lui rabattait les cheveux sur le front. Voilà la vie qu'elle avait choisi : tuer pour ensuite fuir. Elle aimait les deux phases, tuer lui donnait une satisfaction sans égal et fuir lui donnait la conviction qu'elle était libre. Elle aimait sentir son coeur palpiter au rythme d'une course effrénée. Pourtant, elle aurais aimé mettre au point des techniques de torture autrement technologiques.

Ruzovy se voyait dans un bureau, entouré d'ordinateurs de haute technologie, inventant des instruments de torture provoquant des souffrances sans nom avant de donner la mort. Mais elle était une fugitive et ce n'était pas la vie d'une fugitive que d'être enfermée dans un bureau. La brune s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille, et constater que personne ne l'avait suivie. Elle remonta sa cravate et descendit le long d'une goutière en prenant bien soin de ne pas salir son beau smoking. Une lumière familière fendait le rideau de pluie, c'était le bar des racailles en tout genre, voleurs, dealeurs et dans son cas, meurtriers.

Elle avait deux opinions sur ce bar : l'une était que ses clients n'étaient pas de la classe qu'elle souhaitait même si elle s'y était -malheureusement- habituée, et l'autre était qu'ici au moins elle était libre de parler et de venir sans qu'on lui pose de questions. Arès tout, c'était un bar clandestin.

Ruzovy attendait toujours sous la pluie avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était toujours pas entrée dans le bar. Elle poussa la grande porte en fer rouillé et arriva dans la grande pièce. Un comptoir était installé. Joe, le barman, riait à pleine dents, dévoilant par là-même ses caries noirâtres. Des tables étaient installées autour d'un billard dégradé par le manque d'utilisation, les conversations des clients formaient un brouhaha qui camouflait le bruit de la radio.

Une odeur âcre d'alcool et de fumée de cigares voguait dans l'air et Ruzovy ne put s'empêcher de pincer du nez. Elle se dirigea vers une petite table en coin, zigzaguant entre les bagarres d'ivrognes et les parties de poker effrénées.

-Lou !

Ruzvoy tourna la tête en reconnaissant son surnom. C'était un homme aux larges épaules qui l'avait interpelé, un tatouage sur son crâne et et un filet de sang le long de ses lèvres, il était le stéréotype de la brute épaisse. Il battait habilement un paquet de carte entre ses mains calleuses.

-Oui, Alex?, demanda la jeune femme d'une voix sèche.

-Tu n'as toujours pas grandit, à ce que je vois !, s'esclaffa le dénommé Alex.

Son rire monta dans le bar et ce fut bientôt l'hilarité générale, bien que Ruzovy soit sûre que plus de la moitié des imbéciles présent ne savaient pas de quoi ils riaient. La brune sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne, ses yeux prendre une couleur ambrée et une colère sourde gronder dans sa poitrine. Elle toisa l'homme du haut de ses 120 centimètres, tremblante de rage. Malgré sa petite taille, son corps était celui d'une jeune femme parfaitement formée, mais cette hauteur était commune à sa race d'elfe.

Ses deux oreilles pointues étaient camouflées par sa masse de cheveux châtains mais ses fines dents aiguisées étaient visibles lorsqu'elle souriait, comme en ce moment. Un sourire effrayant qui pourrait peupler les cauchemars des petits comme des grands, empli de fureur.

-Répètes !, ordonna la jeune femme qui ne parvenait plus à contenir ses tremblements de rage.

Alex resta muet. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, même Joe avait éteint sa radio pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Rép-pètes !, répéta-t-elle en prenant bien soin de détacher les syllabes.

-Non... L... Lou..., bégaya le chauve. Je... C'était... P... Pour rire !

Ruzovy prit sur elle pour faire cesser ses tremblements, même si ses yeux normalement noirs devenaient de plus en plus dorés. Elle retira son sourire et fixa l'homme, levant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis?

Quelques secondes poassèrent avant qu'Alex ne formule sa réponse.

-Oui..., finit-il par gémir.

Ruzovy cilla.

-Dans ce cas...

Elle lui tourna le dos et les conversations reprirent peu à peu.

-Ah... Juste, dit la jeune fille, toujours le dos tourné.

Le flot de conversation continuait malgré tout. Alex fronça les sourcils, Ruzovy sentait le cœur de l'homme cogner profondément dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna, ses yeux au summum de leur couleur d'ambre.

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE !

Elle retira le poignard dissimulé contre sa cuisse et l'enfonça dans le menton de l'homme. Le sang e mit à se déverser lentement sur la table de bois, goutte à goutte. Ruzovu enfonça plus profondément la lame qui transperça sa mâchoire pour arriver dans sa bouche inondée de sang. La jeune femme laissa la lame enfoncée tandis qu'Alex se mettait à convulser sur le sol. Il n'allait pas mourir, c'était sûr, mais le poignard lui procurait une telle douleur qu'elle en avait des frissons de plaisir. Elle se rassit, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur noire d'encre originelle, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.

-Joli !, dit une voix chantante tout près d'elle.

La brune tourna la tête et remarqua pour la première fois une femme aux cheveux roux qui s'était assise à sa table sans prévenir et qui sirotait une quelconque boisson alcoolisée.

-Merci..., fit la brune, confuse. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Nero-Elecktra Greenleaf, mais appelle-moi simplement Nero, lui répondit-elle en tendant la main.

Voyant que Ruzovy ne la lui serrait pas, elle la baissa et continua de siroter son verre, empli d'hydromel brut. Cette jeune femme donnait un sensation étrange à la brune, elle faisait tâche dans ce lieu grisâtre et triste. Ce personnage haut en couleur était comme un tableau qu'on avait accroché dans la mauvaise pièce. Ses cheveux longs et roux éclatants qui laissant voir des oreilles démesurées et pointues, ses yeux verts pétillants, son haut au décolleté bien trop plongeant surmonté d'une veste brune en queue-de-pie, son short noir très, très court et ses grandes bottes de cuir à lacets faisait d'elle la personne la plus voyante de ce bar, et cela gênait Ruzovy. Mais qui était donc cette femme?

-Que me voulez-vous?, demanda lou après un temps de silence.

-Rien de mal ! Enfin pas à toi.

Ruzovy fronça les sourcils. Voyant son incompréhension, Nero expliqua.

-Je cherche des gens, des malfrats haut de gamme qui aiment torturer, tuer. Tu aimes tuer, non?

Elle avait dit cela comme s'il s'était agit d'une bête promenade en campagne.

-Oui, j'aime tuer...

La question lui parut idiote.

-Tant mieux !, s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant son verre vide. Tu m'as l'air parfaite, Lou !

La jeune femme rousse la regarda de haut en bas, son unique oeil visible se posant sur le nombre incalculable d'armes cachées. Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Parfait !, répéta-t-elle. Mis à part la taille, peut-être... Je t'imaginais plus grande, Lou.

Ruzovy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas s'énerver de nouveau, cette personne extravagante paraissait néammoins importante.

-Venez-en au but, grinça-t-elle en sentant ses cheveux se hérisser sur son crâne.

-Mmmm...

Nero se leva sans prévenir pour commander un autre hydromel. Elle se rassit, son verre en main.

-Bref..., dit-elle entre deux grogées. Veux-tu tuer, torturer, voire plus, sans reproches ni poursuites de la police?

Elle lui fit un sourire effrayant. Ruzovy fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire cette femme? De plus, la liberté de tuer ne tombait pas du ciel, il y avait sûrement une chose horrible qui se cachait là-dessous, si penser que tuer et torturer n'était déjà pas horrible.

-C'est quoi l'arnaque?, demanda froidement la brune.

Nero leva un sourcil.

-Il n'y à pas d'arnaque... Je suis sadique, c'est tout.

Ruzovy n'était pas convaincue et la rouquine s'en aperçut vite.

-Je peut le prouver, dit-elle en esquissant un immense sourire, découvrant des canines dangereusement acérées.

-Un vampire..., murmura la jeune femme brune en un souffle rauque, les yeux grands ouverts.

-MOINS FORT !, s'écria Nero, ce qui eu comme résultat de faire tourner toutes les têtes dans leur direction. QU'EST CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ?!

Elle s'était levé tout en hurlant. Tous se retournèrent pour continuer leurs activités, peureux. La rouquine se rassit en croisant les jambes.

-Mais merde quoi, qu'ils se mêlent de leurs affaires !

Ruzovy comprit qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à quelqu'un de particulièrement poli. Mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à des vampires, ces gens-là ne mentent pas ou du moins, ils ne savent pas mentir. Cette femme devait dire la vérité ou alors ce qu'elle pensait être la vérité. Lou se mit à fixer le mur d'un jaune décoloré en face d'elle. Le papier peint s'enlevait à cause de l'humidité et des coins étaient tâchés de sang sec.

Sans être poursuivie? Sans devoir fuir? En restant dans un endroit digne d'elle, en pouvant parler sans craindre de voir des centaines d'armes braquées sur elle? Cette proposition lui paraissait de plus en plus alléchante... Bien que fuir lui manquerais à coup sûr, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter. Ruzovy se tourna vers Nero, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se dégrada en la voyant dévorer une côte de boeuf saignante entourée de riz.

-C'est d'accord, soupira-t-elle.

-Coo' !, lui répondit l'autre la bouche pleine.

La vampire avala le reste de nourriture qui résidait sur ses gencives et sourit. La brune lui rendit ce sourire.

-Combien sommes-nous dans cette « ligue »?

Nero posa un doigt sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Deux !, finit-elle par dire. Toi et moi.

Lou sentit son enthousiasme baisser d'un cran.

-Deux seulement?!, s'exclama-t-elle.

Nero mordit une secondes fois dans sa viande.

-Ouais, t'es simplement la première. Il faut que toi comme moi recrutions des gens.

Un silence incertain se plaça entre les deux femmes. La rouquine finit sa viande en quelques bouchées et s'essuya la bouche avec dignité. Puis, elle se leva et étira ses longs et fins bras, faisant remarquer à Ruzovy que Nero était vraiment grande.

-On se reverra?, demanda-t-elle.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Bien sûr ! A l'hôtel, t'sais, celui de la rue Molière. Avec d'autres, bien sûr.

Lou comprit le message subliminal. Nero lui tendit un plan qu'elle inspecta attentivement.

-Au fait, je te laisse payer _notre_ repas, lui dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

-Quoi?! Mais c'est toi qui t'es entièrement nourrie !, s'exclama Ruzovy, outrée.

Mais la rouquine avait déjà disparue. Étrange femme... Elle paya de mauvaise grâce et sortit sous la pluie.

* * *

Cela faisait la une des journaux depuis bien une semaine. Le fils du tristement célèbre Lucius Malfoy avait assassiné le héros nationnal, Harry Potter. Depuis, Drago se cachait. Pas dans une vieille masure miteuse, oh non. Tout simplement dans une maison de vacances de son ancien ami Blaise Zabini. Personne n'y allait jamais, de toute façon. Le blond était vautré dans l'un des confortables fauteuils du salon, à lire l'énième article parlant de lui. Un petit sourire déformait ses lèvres en une moue moqueuse.

« Drago Malfoy, tout le monde le connait. Mais personne n'avait imaginé qu'il irait jusqu'à assassiner froidement son rival de toujours, notre héros Harry Potter. Pourtant, c'est bel et bien ce que ce Mangemort à fait, lui faisant endurer milles souffrances avant de l'achever. Car non content de le tuer, il l'à d'abord torturé à l'aide de dizaines de Doloris... »

Le fils Malfoy stoppa là sa lecture. Le reporter partait ensuite dans un semblant d'hommage à cet enfoiré de Potter, et il n'en avait cure. Lui se rappelait les cris de douleurs de ce brun de malheur, ses supplications, le sang qu'il crachait sous la douleur... Il se rappelait de tout avec délice et plaisir. Les blessures sanguinolantes, les lunettes cassées dont il avait enfoncé les morceaux de verre dans la peau de Potter, les larmes de douleur qui coulaient abondamment de ses yeux émeraudes.

C'est avec un sourire de délectation qu'il jeta un sort d'incendie à la Gazette du Sorcier, qui partit en cendres sur le sol. En bon maniaque, il jeta un autre sortilège pour en nettoyer les restes. Après cela, il dirigea ses pas vers la cuisine. Un bon Whisky Pur Feu, voilà ce qu'il voulait le plus. Il sortit lentement la bouteille pour commencer à s'en remplir un verre, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Je suis pas là..., chuchota-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Mais l'importun ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller, et c'est donc avec un soupir que Drago abandonna son verre pour voir qui avait trouvé sa cachette. Il vit, au travers du juda, une femme rousse aux yeux verts dont un oeil, le droit, était caché par une longue frange. Ses oreilles en pointe, en plus d'être démeusurées et pointues, étaient truffées de piercings. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre, d'ailleurs elle se mit à l'appeler. Drago l'aurait ignoré, si elle n'avait pas hurlé :

-MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, MALFOY ! OUVRE ! JE SUIS LA POUR CAUSER AFFAIRE, PAS AZKABAN ! PUIS SI T'OUVRES PAS, DES GENS VONT RAPPLIQUER !

Le blond lâcha un autre soupir et concéda à l'ouverture de la porte.

-Ah beh quand même !, s'exclama la rouquine en entrant, les mains sur les hanches.

-Qui êtes-vous?, demanda le Mangemort d'un ton acerbe tout en refermant le battant.

La femme se retourna, tout sourire, et tendis sa main d'une pâleur cadavérique vers lui.

-Nero-Elecktra Greenleaf, enchantée bonjour, oh du Pur Feu !

A peine ses mots prononcés, elle se rua vers la table où régnait le verre de whisky pour le boir cul-sec. Drago grimaça grandement et lui arracha le vers à présent vide des mains pour le reposer violemment sur la table.

-Dehors, ordonna-t-il.

L'autre hocha négativement la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

-Je suis ici pour te parler d'un truc important, Dray'.

La grimace du blond s'aggrandit.

-Ne m'appelles pas aussi familièrement.

Sous le coup de la colère, il avait même laissé tomber le vouvoiement.

-Roh ça va ! Bref. J'ai vu que t'as buté Potter en le torturant bien. Et je sais aussi que t'as tué d'autre personnes, même si les journaux s'en branlent. Moi, c'est tout tes meurtres qui m'intéressent.

-Viens-en au fait, tu m'énerves.

-Tu aimes tuer? Réponds franchement.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, pour juger la dénommée Nero du regard. Que devait-il répondre? Autant cette intruse lui jouait une farce de mauvais goût et s'il répondait la vérité, donc « oui », elle irait le dénoncer au Ministère. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça...

-Bon, bouges, j'ai pas qu'ça à foutre, le pressa la rouquine en tapotant sur son téléphone tactile. Et franchement, j'ai dit. Te prends pas l'cornichon, c'est oui ou non.

-N...Non.

-T'as hésité.

Elle le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, un sérieux nouveaux dans sa seule orbe verte visible. Ce regard l'oppressait, et cela l'énervait, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Oui, répondit-il en un soupir.

Le sourire de Nero s'élargit encore plus.

-Super ! Et ça te dirait de tuer et torturer des gens, sans être poursuivit par des flics, tout en vivant dans le luxe?

La proposition, bien que parfaitement extraordinaire et sans doute impossible, l'alléchait, sans qu'il arrive à l'admettre. Mais il n'allait pas l'avouer ainsi à une inconnue qui lui semblait... Folle.

-Dis-moi, ça te dirait de répondre vite? J'ai la dalle, t'vois.

Le blond la toisa d'un oeil suspicieux.

-Ne pense même pas à aller chercher dans...

-Ton frigo? Merci !

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas aimer cette femme. Bien trop excitée et surtout sans gêne. En revanche, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait de bons culinaires. La viande était délicieuse, il le savait pour l'avoir déjà goûtée.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Drago eut une grimaçe de dégoût. En effet, Nero dévorait la viande crue, en conservant un infime soupçon de dignité, tout en se délectant du sang. En quelque minute, la pièce sanguinolente avait totalement disparue. La rouquine s'essuya la bouche lentement, puis riva de nouveau son regard vers Drago.

-Alors?

Elle avait un air si sérieux que s'en était troublant. A dire vrai, le blond n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit durant les minutes précédentes, tout obnibulé qu'il était par le spectacle d'une Nero engloutissant un énorme morceau de viande crue.

Cette question sembla lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité, car il eu un très léger sursaut. Bien évidemment, il avait fait l'effort de le cacher, dignité Malfoy oblige. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il était énervé. Il voulait y aller mais ne souhaitait pas l'admettre.

Bon. Il se devait de garder le flegme, la dignité et la classe de sa respectable et ancestrale famille.

C'est donc pour ça qu'il marmonna un « J'accepte » des plus douteux.

Le sourire que la rouquine avait perdu revint subitement, comme élargit. Elle lui sauta au cou, manquant de le faire trébucher.

-Wouhou !, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais quoi, je t'aime, tu m'évites plein d'autres recherches ! Enfin non j'en avait pas beaucoup, mais c'était toi que je voulais, parce que tu vois, je t'admire beaucoup beaucoup ! D'ailleurs fais-moi penser que je veux un autographe ! Je t'aimeuh !

Et elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue, ce qui le dégoûta purement et simplement. Trop de contact humain, il allait crever si elle continuait.

-Oh et puis merci pour le repas ! Maintenant, viens !

Le poignet du blond fut quasiment broyé lorsque Nero se mit à le tirer de toutes ses forces vers la sortie du Manoir. Il réussit néammoins à se défaire de son emprise.

-Tu ne vas pas m'enlever ainsi !

-Quoi, tes fringues? Ok, bah je t'accompagnes, ça ira plus vite.

La vampire suivit le Mangemort dans le salon. Drago avait penser la semer, enfin peut-être pas. Il était un peu perdu. Bien sûr qu'il voulait torturer des gens, il s'y était découvert une passion, mais tout endurci qu'il était par la guerre et ses problèmes juridiques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce méfier de cette inconnue un peu trop envahissante.

-Allô, Lou?

Ah, parce qu'en plus, il y en avait deux?

-_Jaaaa_, il à accepté. Et de ton côté? … _Perfect_ ! J'ai réservé une chambre... Bah du luxe, t'es bête? … Ouais, çui-là même... 6ème étage, chambre 339... Ouaip ! Ciao, à tout à l'heure.

-Qui est Lou?, demanda Drago sans attendre qu'elle ait raccroché.

Le fils Malfoy n'avait pas demandé cela par curiosité, mais par méfiance. Quand on voyait quel personnage excentrique était Nero, il était bien normal qu'il se pose des questions quant à ses équipiers...

-Notre associée, Ruzovy Lustol.

-Lu... Stol?

Oh, bien sûr qu'il en avait entendu parler. Ruzovy Lustol, la femme qui tuait à un rythme effréné, qui privilégiait les proies masculines et qui savait faire preuve d'un sadisme parfaitement effrayant. Alors comme ça, Nero faisait équipe avec elle? De mieux en mieux...

Drago jeta un regard derrière lui. Nero le suivait en sifflotant, laissant traîner son regard vert sur la décoration. Il se mit à courir dans l'espoir de la semer et d'avoir un peu de répit.

Il devait d'abord monter les escaliers -comportant quelques 31 marches- ; puis ensuite traverser le couloir. Une fois arrivé à la chambre, il lui suffirait de verouiller la porte, et ainsi cette tarée ne pourrait pas entrer. Plus qu'à transplaner Merlin-sait-où, et le tour était joué.

Sauf que Nero était déjà dans la chambre, tranquillement assise sur sa valise faite, pleine et fermée. Elle lui offrit son plus grand sourire, révélant ses canines dangereusement mortelles.

-Ta valise est bouclée, on y va?

-Co... Comment...?

-Ah, euh, supervitesse mêlée à de la téléportation, plus rapide et moins dangereux que du transplanage. Je répètes, on ya va?

-Oui, nous y allons. Mais je veux poser une question.

-Tu sais quoi? Le roi à dit « je veux » et on lui à coupé la tête.

Le regard que lui lança l'elfe suffit à le dissuader de rétorquer. C'est dans un silence de mort qu'ils sortirent du manoir Zabini et c'est dans un silence de mort qu'ils se mirent à marcher.

Ils étaient partis au crépuscule, il faisait nuit quand ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel chic réservé aux VIP. Nero entra l'air de rien, salua l'hôtelier puis entraîna le blond vers l'ascenceur. Le sixième étage était pareil aux autres. Dans les tons ocres clairs, le sol était couvert d'un tapis rouge et l'endroit était bien éclairé. La chambre 339 se trouvait vers le milieu.

Quand la rouquine l'ouvrit, elle fut accueillie par une voix masculine cynique :

-Nous avons faillit attendre.

Drago écarquilla ses yeux mercures et en lâcha sa valise.

Devant lui étaient assis Ruzovy Lustol et Sôsuke Aizen.

* * *

« Oui ! Tu sais, Aizen, il serait_ peeerfect_. »

Ruzvoy frissona en se remémorant les paroles de Nero. Elles ricochaient dans la tête de la jeune femme comme des échos sinistres. Avant elle avait des doutes mais maintenant elle en était sûre : Nero était complètement folle.

Aizen... Il n'était pas impossible qu'il soit complètement désintéressé par la proposition mais de là à faire entrer une inconnue recherchée par la police... Pourquoi avait-elle accepté? Elle aurait tout aussi bien convenu pour aller voir Drago Malfoy... Mais à vrai dire elle n'avait pas vraiment « accepté », Nero l'avait mise dans une voiture qui l'avait déposé dans cette rue en lui rappelant brièvement son plan. Elle déglutit, tripota la poignée de sa mallette en cuir noir et respira longuement pour se donner du courage.

Ruzovy aurait tout donné pour s'enfuir loin de cette immense maison. Elle avança lentement, sentant sa main gauche -celle qui tenait la mallette- trembler. Le majordome l'avait repérée et la regardait, les yeux plissés. La jeune femme se rassura en s'assurant qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas grâce au sort temporaire de Nero.

Elle avait à présent de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient aux épaules, portait son éternel smoking aggrandit pour l'occasion. A présent elle mesurait un mètre cinquante-trois ce qui lui donnait presque le vertige et ses oreilles, arrondies, portaient des boucles d'oreilles en or. Elle avait aussi, à l'annulaire gauche, une bague portant des armoiries.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant, je suis madame Kyo. Je viens voir monsieur Aizen , j'ai rendez-vous.

C'était vrai. Nero avait réservé une conversation en privé avec l'homme d'affaire. Le majordome regarda sur sa feuille pour chercher cette « Mme. Kyo » et voyant qu'elle était là à l'heure prévue, acquiesca en la laissant entrer. Ruzovy sentit son coeur s'envoler en marchant sur le parquet vernis du hall.

Elle s'assit l'un des confortables fauteuils.

-Attendez là, ordonna le majordome.

La jeune femme posa la mallette sur ses genoux. Quelques minutes passèrent, ponctuées par le « tic tac » régulier de la grande horloge. Enfin, il arriva, vêtu d'un élégant costume trois-pièces.

Ruzovy n'avait jamais vu Sôsuke Aizen mais sa présence était imposante et écrasante dans la grande salle, ses lunettes reflétaient la lumière du lustre en cristal. Il ne souriait pas et semblait ennuyé par sa présence. Il lui fit signe de venir et la jeune femme se leva calmement pour le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle où des fauteuils et une table étaient installés.

-Je voudrais que nous soyons seuls.

Aizen fit un geste las et toutes les personnes dans la pièce partirent. Il était temps car Ruzovy sentait déjà que le sort s'épuisait.

-Que voulez-vous me vendre cette fois?, demanda le brun d'une voix morne tout en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez après les avoir essuyées.

-Rien..., répondit Ruzovy, sa main sur la mallette.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus.

-Alors il serait préférable que vous partiez.

La phrase fit un tour dans l'esprit de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de ce que Nero lui avait dit : Aizen était un maître en manipulation.

Elle cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils et regarda les yeux de l'homme .

-Non, il faut que je reste, dit-elle d'une voix ferme, comme pour se convaincre elle-même, de plus elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce faux corps.

-Vrai_ment_? , demanda l'homme d'affaire en appuyant sur sa dernière syllabe.

Ruzovy pensait sérieusement à partir quand le sortilège de métamorphose prit fin. Quelques secondes plus tard elle avait reprit son corps, se sentant plus à l'aise mais apréhendant la réaction de l'homme. A son plus grand soulagement il souriait, un simple sourire en coin, comme amusé qu'on ai put le berner.

-Ruzovy Lustol, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

La petite elfe acquiesca simplement en croisant les jambes, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil à présent trop grand.

-En effet, dit-elle en essayant d'adopter le ton le plus professionnel qu'elle pouvait.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la mallette sous l'oeil vif d'Aizen.

-Maintenant, vous pouriez me dire le motif de votre visite.

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel la jeune femme cherchait les bons mots.

-Nous sommes une ligue de personnes... De criminels.

Elle marqua une pause où elle se montra avec une satisfaction cachée.

-Notre but serait de pouvoir tuer, massacrer et torturer à notre guise sans avoir à s'expliquer ni reçevoir de réprimendes.

Aizen ne paraîssait pas convaincu. Il frappa la table du plat de sa paume puis saisit son téléphone.

-J'ai deux options, dit-il finalement. La première est, si vous réussissez l'exploit de me convaincre, de rejoindre cette « Ligue ». La seconde, au contraire, est d'appeler la police.

Il posa ses longs doigts sur la partie tactile de son téléphone.

-Je vous écoute.

Ruzovy sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Aizen ne plaisantais pas. Son instinct repris vite le dessus et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, révélant ses crocs pointus.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Parfois nous voulons tuer, et bien sûr il y a beaucoup de conséquences si on se fait prendre.

-Les pots-de-vin sont bien utiles, dans ces cas-là.

-Justement ! Tuer sans payer !

La brune savait qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible mais Aizen ne laissa rien filtrer, bien qu'il ait posé le téléphone. Pour en finir, elle sortit de la mallette noire trois feuilles qu'elle lui tendit. Aizen inspecta d'un oeil vif les plans du repère de Nero. Un mince sourire apparu tandis qu'il consultait les dessins des salles de torture. Il rendit lentement les feuilles à Ruzovy qui les rangea.

-Cela me semble... Correct.

Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. L'elfe sourit en lui tendant la carte de leur hôtel, le Sunrise.

-Venez vers 17 heures au Sunrise, fit la jeune femme en se levant du fauteuil trop grand.

Elle approchait sa main de la poignée quand Aizen la retint.

-Miss Lustol.

L'interpelée se retourna.

-Tenez. Si mes employés vous voient, ils vont prendre peur.

Il lui tendit un grapin ainsi qu'une cape noire.

-Oui..., souffla la brunette.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux une dernière fois , puis ouvrit la fenêtre et lança le grapin sur le toit voisin. Ruzovy envoya un signe d'au revoir au brun.

-Juste..., dit-il encore. Combien sommes-nous?

-Trois. Vous, Nero et moi.

-Qui est Nero?

-Une femme, fit-elle bien que sachant que ce n'était pas une description très développée. Vous verrez.

Son téléphone sonna et elle sortit son bijou de technologie, fabriqué par ses soins. S'en suivit une brève discussion avec Nero, puis raccrocha et se tourna vers Aizen.

-Finalement, nous sommes quatre : Vous, moi, Nero et Drago Malfoy. Rendez-vous au sixième étage, chambre 339.

Aizen sourit.

* * *

Lou et Nero étaient allées seules dans un bar. Pour rester « entre filles », mais c'était surtout pour éviter à la rouquine de tuer Aizen. Après seulement une journée de cohabitation, elle regrettait son choix.

Ce n'était pas le bar dans lequel Lou avait l'habitude d'aller, elles ne voulaient pas qu'on pose de questions. Elles se trouvaient donc dans ce pub miteux dont elles n'avaient pas retenu le nom, à converser à côté d'un adolescent qui s'enfilait bière sur bières, accoudé à une immense et épaisse épée.

Nero se commanda un hydromel alors que Ruzovy optait pour une vodka.

-Alors, où est cet « endroit parfait » pour les tortures?, demanda la brune.

L'elfe rousse ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, vérifiant plutôt que personne n'avait entendu la question de la brune. Mais entre les bagarres, les cris des ivrognes et les conversations hurlées, personne n'y avait prêté attention.

-En Inde, un grand entrepôt perdu entre deux montagnes abandonnées et inhabitées car dites « maudites ».

-Beh tu t'es pas cassé la tête...

-Je sais, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire démeusuré. Mais là-bas, personne ne nous connaît.

-C'est vrai. Ils n'ont pas la télé.

Lou soupira avant d'avaler une grande goulée de vodka. Nero en fit de même.

-Il y à plusieurs sous-sols avec différentes salles de tortures.

-Je sais, j'ai vu les plans. Mais ils ne sont pas terminés, est-ce qu'il y à un laboratoire?

-Pourquoi pas? Je pourrait demander à ce qu'on en installe un.

-Super.

Après avoir reprit une gorgée de l'alcool incolore, la brune se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit. Cela dura peut-être quelques secondes, peut-être plusieurs minutes, mais toujours est-il qu'elle fut brusquement sortie de ses rêveries par l'une des habituelles gueulantes de sa comparse aux grandes oreilles.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU MATES, ENFOIRÉ?!

Gênée d'avoir sursauté ainsi, Ruzovy ressera le noeud de sa cravate. Puis elle suivit le regard furibond de la rouquine, jusqu'à voir l'adolescent à l'épée. Elle le détailla. Environ dix-sept ans, la peau pâle, des yeux violets ternes entourés de grades cernes noires, des cheveux blancs aux reflets bleus et d'étranges dents toutes appointées, comme celles d'un requin, révélées par un sourire éméché.

-Je veux en faire partie.

-Nan, répliqua sèchement la rouquine.

-Aller !, continua l'autre.

Nero soupira, puis dit à Ruzovy qu'elles partaient. Les deux criminelles se levèrent et sortirent sans payer.

-Attendez !

-Lâche-nous, connard !

-Je veux être de la partie !

-NON !, hurla Lou qui se mit à courir.

Nero l'imita, mais l'autre aussi malheureusement. Son épée géante ne semblait pas trop l'empêcher de se mouvoir rapidement, au grand dam des deux elfes. Finalement, la vampire stoppa cette course poursuite, menaçant le jeune homme de ses crocs.

-Dégages, trou de cul, cracha-t-elle.

-Sinon, on te tues, renchérit la brune d'un ton plus calme.

-J'veux venir avec vous !

Voyant que cet abruti ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre, les deux femmes se concertèrent du regard. D'un commun accord, elles se jetèrent sur l'adolescent pour le trancher de toutes parts, Nero avec son épée et Lou de ses griffes. Le corps mutilé s'écroula lamentablement au sol, ce qui les fit ricaner.

Elles allaient partir lorsqu'elles entendirent un ricanement extrêmement moqueur.

-C'est pas comme ça que vous me tuerez.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Lou sursauta et, se reprenant, ressera le noeud de sa cravate. Nero regardait le corps tranché du gamin avec des yeux dubitatifs. Leur surprise grandit encore lorsqu'elles virent le corps se reformer de lui-même et l'autre se relever tranquillement à l'aide de son immense arme, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres. Devant cet étrange spectacle, même la vampire, si bavarde, était à court de mots.

Cependant, leur surprise fut de courte durée car les deux elfes, grâce à leur ouïe sur-développée, avaient entendu un bruit.

Avant même qu'elles aient pu esquisser un geste, la tête du barman qui les avaient suivit s'écrasait contre le mur, tâchant de sang les pierres grises et sales. Et l'adolescent riait comme un demeuré, l'épée sur l'épaule, son bras arborant des muscles énormes qu'il n'avait pas auparavant et qui contrastaient avec son corps mince.

-Mais... Mais c'est qu'il est puissant cet enfoiré !, s'exclama Nero, la mâchoire au sol.

Lou approuva d'un signe de tête sans quitter du regard le cadavre décapité de l'homme bedonnant. De l'excellent travail, net et précis, de quoi offrir un repas digne de ce nom à sa comparse. Elle se tourna vers la rouquine.

-On le prend à l'essai?

-Mouaif. D'accord. Comment tu t'appelles, couillon?

L'autre leur offrit un immense sourire décoré de dents acérées et luisantes.

-Suigetsu Hôzuki.

* * *

**Vouuuala ! Ceci était donc le prologue, le recrutement ! Le prochain... J'suis encore en train de le taper sur l'ordi -0- Bon? Vos impressions? (Je vous préviens, ça va partir en Saw)**


End file.
